The present invention relates generally to electronic systems and, particularly, to a system and method for controlling the output power of an electronic system based on operating parameters of the electronic system.
An induction heating system is a system that utilizes a varying magnetic field to heat an object. A work piece placed inside or proximate to the induction heating device is exposed to the varying magnetic field. This varying magnetic field induces movement of the electrons within the work piece, causing eddy currents to flow in the work piece. The eddy currents and resistance to current flow within the work piece cause the temperature of the work piece to rise. The amount of heat induced in the work piece may be controlled by changing the magnetic field strength as a result of varying the amount of alternating current flowing through the induction heating device.
An induction heating power source used in an induction heating system may operate with relatively large amounts of electrical current. As a result, the temperature of the components generating or transmitting the electrical current may rise dramatically during operation of the system. To dissipate this heat a liquid may be used to cool some induction heating system components, such as induction heating cables, during operation to prevent heat damage from occurring. However, even these liquid-cooled components may be vulnerable to heat damage when operated at or near their operational limits, or if placed in proximity to an inductively heated object.
In addition, damage may occur to components of the induction heating power source as they are utilized at levels beyond their operating limits. Moreover, the electronic components of the system may be damaged directly by the current flowing through them or the voltage across them. For example, solid-state components, such as transistors, used in the manipulation of electrical current may be especially vulnerable to heat damage caused by the electrical current flowing through them.
Therefore, a technique is desired that will protect electrical components of a system from damage that may occur as a result of the operation of the system. More particularly, a technique is needed for protecting the components of an induction heating system based on operating parameters of the induction heating system.